


Жаркое время

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gen, Ratings: R, Retelling, midi, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Труп лежит на мосту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жаркое время

**Author's Note:**

> эфемерный ретеллинг сериала "Мост" (американская версия)

Август течет по булыжнику Рабоны, как горячий кисель. За час до восхода небо уже подернуто легкой дымкой, а потом, под чтение заутрени, солнце выкатывается из-за восточных башен и жарит город до самой ночи. В Рабоне пыльно и знойно. Люди не выдерживают — теряют сознание, падают на мостовую. У некоторых останавливается сердце. Некоторые сходят с ума.

Галк вытирает капли над верхней губой, двигает лопатками. В доспехе невыносимо жарко. Пот течет по спине рекой, яйца прилипают к ногам. Старики сто лет такого августа не припомнят.

Солнце, огромный красный шар, сплющенный в высоту, медленно опускается за западную стену. В розоватом вечернем мареве кажется, что оно улыбается.

— Знаешь, что оно говорит? — спрашивает позади Галка Сид. — "Завтра я вернусь, и будет еще жарче, суки!"

*

Труп лежит на мосту через городской ров, ровно посередине, головой к могучим воротным башням Рабоны, ногами — к холмам Тулуза и к арке, установленной на том берегу рва. На арке начертаны пожелания доброго пути, только сейчас их не видно — мост тонет во тьме. Августовские ночи в Рабоне черные — в двух шагах ни черта не видать. 

Труп изрядно пованивает: несвежий. 

Часовой на мосту божится, что не отлучался ни перекусить, ни поссать, беспомощно разводит руками. Он вообще не сводил глаз с моста. Только когда Патер, главный колокол, тяжело ударил к полунощнице, повернулся лицом к собору, чтобы сложить знамение. На одно мгновение! На всего-то чуть-чуть! 

Факел в его руке дрожит. Вокруг пламени вьются мошки.

— Голову тебе так свернут и в жопу засунут, — беззлобно ворчит Галк. — Для этого "всего-то чуть-чуть" надо.

Он принимает факел, толкает носком сапога труп. Смотрит в серое лицо с запавшими щеками и острым носом, с матом отгоняет взлетевших мух.

— Труп мужчины в одежде священника, — говорит он. — Да это и есть наш священник, отец Родо. Вот дерьмо.

*

Клеймор сидят на корточках возле арки, смутно светятся белизной лиц и форменных одежд. Одна большая, другая маленькая. Волосы той, что выше, темные — редкость. Серебряные глаза жутковато блестят во мраке.

— А они здесь зачем? — говорит Сид и делает шаг вперед. Повышает голос:  
— Эй, вы! Убирайтесь отсюда. Это наше рабонское дело. Нам тут не нужны наполовину…   
— Йома, — шепчет маленькая клеймор.  
— Точно. Они самые.   
— Наполовину йома, — вежливо, будто извиняясь, поясняет старшая. 

Галк и Сид переглядываются, а потом одновременно склоняются над трупом, берутся за конечности.

Тело разваливается ровно посередине, ряса проседает до камней, на булыжники вываливаются петли позеленевших кишок, длинных, как связки сосисок, вылетают мухи. В нос шибает резкой вонью. Это из верхней половины. У нижней кишок нет — ровный срез по талии идет через что-то пористое, как губка, цвета давленой ежевики, местами запекшееся и почерневшее, заполняющее плоть между мышцами и костями. Какие-то длинные жгуты, крошечные щупальца, похожие на лепестки, а в середине — спавшийся красный мешочек желудка. Ноги йома одеты в не очень чистые кальсоны, из штанин высовываются землистого цвета ступни с желтыми длинными когтями.

Галк и Сид отшатываются, Галк вздыхает: "Вот блядь!", а Сид отворачивается и мучительно давит рвоту. Галк с тревогой глядит, как он выпрямляется и смотрит на клеймор, прислонившихся к арке.

— Ну, чего пялитесь? — рявкает Сид. — Не хотите подойти посмотреть, из чего вы все сделаны?!

Галк успокоительно хлопает его по спине.

— Они хотят нам сказать, что, раз тут замешаны йома, это их дело. И они правы.

*

Путь под городом начинается в дальнем овраге, в сарае на земле каких-то тулузских крестьян.

Клеймор бредут следом за Галком, и их длинные мечи чиркают по стенам. Подземный ход такой низкий и узкий, что идти можно только гуськом, согнувшись. Песок и земля обшиты тем, что под руку попалось. В этом сраном туннеле Галку всегда не по себе. Так и кажется, что песок вот-вот посыплется, укрывая их с головой.

Галк, несущий впереди факел, оборачивается, смотрит в усталое лицо старшей. Маленькая выглядит равнодушной. Галк подозревает, что она не совсем нормальна. Позади всех плетется Сид. С каменной рожей пялится на задницу старшей клеймор.

— Значит, так. То, что под крепостной стеной можно пройти через этот ход, наша городская тайна. Учтите, туннель охраняется днем и ночью. Если когда-нибудь одна из вас, полукровок, решит тайно проникнуть в Рабону, ее встретит арбалетный болт в лоб…   
— Он врет, — говорит маленькая, ковыряя пальцем стену. — Стража пахнет железом, потом, вином и церковью, а здесь этих запахов нет. Но люди сюда ходят. Трахаться.  
— Мы поняли, — быстро говорит старшая, видимо, оценив выражение лица Галка. — Мы не злоупотребим вашим доверием, быстро выполним свое дело и никогда больше не попытаемся проникнуть в ваш город.

Галк отворачивается и слышит за спиной укоризненный шепот: «Откуда ты вообще знаешь слово "трахаться"!»

*

Жарко. 

Солнце бьет через неплотно прикрытые ставни, чертит на деревянном полу золотые полосы.

Клеймор переодеваются в снятой Галком клетушке, повернувшись к стражникам спинами. Галк пьет квас, слушает, как позади бряцают снимаемые доспехи, шуршит одежда. Он честно отворачивается, но ему не по себе, шея затекает от желания повернуться и посмотреть, что там такое. Не от того, что ему интересно, как они устроены — он не воспринимает клеймор как женщин, скорее как существ, от которых не знаешь, чего ожидать — мало ли, что могут вытворить. 

Он косится на Сида и обнаруживает, что взгляд у друга остановившийся, а лоб мокрый. Галк немедленно толкает его кулаком в подреберье. У него нет ни тени сомнения, что тот подглянул.

— Понравилось? — жестко спрашивает Галк.  
— Нет.  
— Готово, — говорит старшая клеймор, и стражники оборачиваются.

Пришелицы странно смотрятся в плохо сидящем тряпье, которое натащил для них Сид. Девушка и девчонка. Они уже съели по какой-то своей пилюле, и теперь полукровок в них можно заподозрить только по очень белому цвету кожи. Глаза больше не отливают серебром. Белые волосы младшей по-прежнему свисают ниже колен, и старшая заправляет их ей за ворот. 

— Значит, договорились, — говорит Галк. — Человек не может убить йома, значит, это сделал другой йома, прячущийся в городе. Вы выискиваете его, убиваете… Мы расплачиваемся с вами.  
— Ясно, — старшая как-то беспомощно рассматривает свои голые руки и торчащие из-под юбки ноги. — Не думала, что буду еще когда-то такое носить… Нам придется обойти весь город. Если здесь есть йома, Миата найдет его по запаху. А за деньгами потом придет человек в черном.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Галк. — Можете ходить по городу, но не наглейте. Вас везде будет сопровождать Сид.  
— С хуя ли? — вскидывается Сид. И машет руками: — Ладно, ладно, все ради дела.

*  
В полдень хоронят отца Родо, на крохотном пятачке земли на монастырском дворе, утыканном надгробными камнями.

Ветер гуляет по двору, задувает под рясы братии, гонит желтую пыль. Не приносит прохлады. Галк изнемогает от жары, чувствуя себя почти стариком. Памятуя о клеймор и об убийстве, он даже на похороны приходит с мечом в ножнах. 

— Нет ничего удивительного, что убили его, — говорит отец Винсент, и на его голой, как коленка, лысине танцует солнечный зайчик. — Отец Родо приложил больше всего сил, чтобы искоренить в Рабоне чуму по имени "йома". Поэтому-то его и казнили таким страшным и мерзким образом.

— Как вы думаете, почему его торс соединили с ногами йома? — робко спрашивает отец Парео. — Что хотел сказать убийца?  
— Видимо, просто надругался, соединив с тем, что ему было так отвратительно, — пожимает плечами отец Винсент. — А может, и нет. Может быть, он выступает за союз людей и нелюдей. 

Галк трет лоб. Скверно это все. Йома никогда раньше не занимались такими изысками. Они просто жрали людей. Йома, убивающий из чувства мести или религиозных убеждений… 

Это звучит почти как "умный йома". Или "безумный йома". 

Одинаково странно и страшно. 

*

— Кажется, мы нашли, — говорит старшая клеймор.

Они поджидают в бедном квартале. После заката тут оживленно: цветут пьянство, торговля любовью и запрещенными снадобьями, в темных зассанных переулках то и дело пускаются в ход ножи. Люди, измученные дневной жарой, как с цепи срываются ночью, предаваясь под ее душным темным покровом всевозможным порокам. С приходом треклятого августа стража почти перестала соваться сюда — себе дороже. 

— В борделе? — чешет в затылке Галк. — Йома?..

Маленькая клеймор морщит нос, резко принюхивается.

— Воняет, — говорит она. — Воняет йома.  
— Если вам так противен их запах, то как же вы терпите себя? — вдруг подает голос Сид. Он стоит в темном углу, держа на руках длинный тяжелый сверток: полукровкам понадобятся их мечи. 

Клеймор вздрагивают, как от оплеухи.

— Ведь их тухлая плоть там, у вас, внутри, — прибавляет Сид. — Это она дает вам силы.   
— Сид.   
— Не знаю, — улыбается старшая, пожимает плечами. — Как-то же терпим. 

Она вытягивает из свертка свой меч — длинная полоса стали кажется серой — и скользит к отмеченному красным фонарем крыльцу. Малышка ее опережает.

Некоторое время в борделе тихо, а потом раздаются истошные вопли. Придерживая у груди мантилью, семенит шлюха, следом, сверкая ягодицами, вылетает ее клиент. Из окна с треском вываливается хозяин, убегает на четвереньках. Еще одна парочка выскакивает в переулок, едва не вынеся собой дверь.

В освещенном изнутри квадрате окна появляется лохматая голова взрослой клеймор.

— Подойдите сюда, — озадаченно говорит она. — Я хочу, чтобы вы на это посмотрели.

*

У сундука, покрытого цветным ковриком, нет дна. Стенки переходят в углубляющийся в землю колодец, обшитый досками, к которым прибиты железные скобы. 

— Йома там, — говорит Миата, морща нос.   
— И это…   
— Еще один никому не известный ход через охраняемую крепостную стену? — почти без иронии говорит взрослая. 

Галк досадливо кхекает. Уела.

— Мы полезем туда? — как само собой разумеющееся, говорит Сид.

Галк угрюмо кивает. Не хочется.

— Ты останешься здесь.  
— Сейчас, — клеймор откладывает меч, садится на табурет. Галк не успевает сказать, что он заляпан подозрительными белыми пятнами и решает промолчать. Мелкая девчонка, уже некоторое время хныкающая, лезет к старшей и та сажает ее на колено, расшнуровывает ворот платья и высвобождает округлую белую грудь с розовым соском.

— О нет, — с отвращением говорит Сид. — Они опять это делают! Видеть не могу!  
— Так не смотри, — наконец-то в голосе старшей слышится что-то похожее на вызов, а на щеках расцветают пунцовые пятна.

Сид сплевывает на пол, отворачивается.

Галк неловко хмыкает. Мелкая сочно причмокивает, тянет сосок зубами. Старшая баюкает ее на колене.

— Она не слишком большая девочка, чтобы кормить ее грудью? — вежливо спрашивает Галк.  
— У меня неоткуда взяться молоку, — после небольшой заминки признается клеймор. — Мы делаем это потому, что ей нужно.

*

По скобам они слезают в молчании. Коридор внизу — такой же, как первый, хорошо знакомый Галку. Едва отпустив скобу, девчонка срывается на бег и ныряет в темноту. Галк бранится, но старшая останавливает его: с этой девочкой ничего не случится и рядом с десятком чудовищ.

— Она росла в одном доме с йома, — вдруг говорит старшая клеймор, следуя за Галком. — Он притворялся ее матерью. Потом его выследили и убили, а Миата… Миата так и не оправилась. Она необыкновенно сильная девочка, но… с ней трудно.  
— А как же тебе удалось ее приручить? — говорит Галк.   
— Не знаю. Повезло, — и старшая еле слышно прибавляет: — Иногда я думаю: кому принадлежал тот кусок плоти йома, что зашит у меня внутри? Не может ли он быть куском Миатиной матери?.. Поэтому-то она так привязана ко мне… 

— Меня сейчас вырвет от семейной идиллии, — говорит позади них голос. Галк сграбастывает пришельца за загривок, подтаскивает к себе. Трясет.

— Какого хуя ты не подчиняешься приказам?  
— Извини, — Сид трет шею, смотрит виновато и дерзко. — Но я просто не мог кинуть тебя здесь с двумя клеймор и йома!

Клеймор оборачивается, смотрит на него с любопытством.

— А ты заботливый.  
— Ты тоже, полукровка, — огрызается Сид. — Поэтому-то девчонка к тебе и льнет.

Он опережает их, скрывается в темноте, слышен только топот ног впереди.

— Я с ним согласен, — говорит, улыбаясь, Галк.

*

Подземный ход приводит их в бочку.

Самую настоящую бочку; Галк, выбравшись, долго ощупывает ее, удивляясь чужой придумке. 

В подвале холодно и сыро, три или четыре десятка бочек громоздятся друг на друге вдоль стен, почти все снабжены кранами. Сид немедленно припадает к одному, подставляет рот, стонет от удовольствия. Старшая из клеймор поглядывает на него, опираясь на меч. 

— Это белое, — говорит Сид, утирая рот. — Поищите, где-то тут должно быть и красное.   
— Закрути кран, — рычит Галк. — Капает! 

Сид не слушает, бродит вдоль полок, сочно хрупает яблоком. Галк осматривается — мешки с луком, крынки, связки колбас. Повсюду попадается крысиный помет. Пахнет бродящим вином и вареньем, одуряюще — яблоками, уксусом, плесенью, крысами и рассолом. И еще чем-то… 

— Он здесь, — предупреждающе говорит Миата. 

Сид не слышит ее и звонко смеется.

— А я знаю, где мы оказались, — весело говорит он. — Это ж монастырский погреб. Меня приятель сюда водил, конверс Микель…   
— Да заткнись ты!  
— Не знаю, как вы, а я рад, что нашел в этом городе прохладное место, — с набитым ртом говорит Сид. — О, сырные головы, красота, возьму ломтик, вот дыня… блядь! С волосами!

— Йома! — с удовлетворением говорит Миата.

Галк с мечом в руке перемахивает через полки, опрокидывая ящики и роняя корзины.

— Мертвый, — бормочет маленькая, и непонятно, с радостью или с огорчением.

На полу, рухнув с верхней полки, лежит половина трупа йома. Верхняя половина. Галк с отвращением шевелит ногой огромные, с выпуклыми мышцами руки, пинает безобразную круглую голову.

— Это от него пахнет, Миата, или от кого-то еще? — напряженно осматривается старшая. — Миата! Отвечай!

Маленькая уже потеряла запал — только хнычет и куксится.

— Да ебаный же ты нахуй, — говорит Сид позади них.

Галк оборачивается:

— Блядь, что еще?!  
— Кажется, я нашел в корзине кусок отца Родо.

*

— Кажется, девочки не справляются, — констатирует Сид, когда за час до рассвета они сидят в снятой каморке, пьют нацеженное в погребе вино и уныло шлепают по столу картами.

— Знаешь, я этому не рад, — говорит Галк, подпирая тяжелую голову. Та до сих пор гудит от криков пришедшего на шум сторожа. Ахи, охи, причитания над телом отца Родо, окуривание трупа йома… Добил его диспут между святыми отцами: отец Винсент, Парео и епископ вовсю обсуждали, пристойно ли раскопать могилу или удобнее захоронить ноги отца Родо неподалеку.

"Девочки" спят валетом на насквозь мокром тюфяке — спят или притворяются. Галк бы тоже соснул чуток на расстеленном на полу одеяле, да вот беда — в сапогах неудобно, а травить комнатку запахом немытых ног… Да ну нахер. 

— Может быть, разрешить им не жрать свои пилюли?  
— Без пилюль их сейчас же узнают, — говорит Сид, и на лбу его собирается непривычная морщина. — Будет жопа.  
— Или же толк.

Сид отрывает взгляд от веера карт, глядит на тюфяк, хмыкает.

— Без пилюль они очень страшные.

Теперь хмыкает Галк.

— Она тебе нравится.   
— Вовсе нет.  
— Нравится.  
— Нет, — Сид быстро облизывает губы. — Дикое яблоко. Мне нравятся сладкие. Да к тому же, она наполовину йома.  
— На половину, — Галк глядит в окно, на розовеющее небо, трет лоб. Что-то он забыл. — Слушай, как йома мог так ровно расчленить трупы? На половинки? У них же, у йома, ты видел… Руки чуть не из задницы растут. 

Сид смотрит ему в глаза, потом рывком убирает со стола ноги, бросается к тюфяку и трясет за плечо старшую.

— Слушай, если не йома, то кто? — выпаливает он в заспанное лицо. — Быстро говори, кто еще мог так ловко разделать тело?

Клеймор молча смотрит ему в глаза, а потом заводит руки за голову и переводит взгляд на потолок.

— А вот это уже наша секретная тайна.

*

Дневное дежурство тянется, как дегтярная смола, и тянет все жилы.

Патрулируя рынок, Галк рассматривает преющие на столах фрукты, исходящие густым соком, алые куски мяса, выпотрошенную рыбу. Наступает на пятки забиякам, крутит пальцы карманникам, грозит кулаком конокрадам. И то и дело сталкивается с Сидом, видит в глазах того невысказанный вопрос. Как там полукровки, не учинят ли бед, не подставят ли… 

Колокол бьет в неурочный час, захлебывается тревогой. Стражи переглядываются — и несутся к часовне святой Кло, той самой, которая мгновением раньше взорвалась градом осколков. Навстречу им мчатся кричащие люди.

Чертовы девки: нашли свою цель и решили не ждать разрешения стражи. Галк видит за клубами пыли молнию, белую, быструю, росчерк клинка. "Маленькая Миата — страшнючая стервь!" — кричит он Сиду, и тот согласно кивает. Обе девчонки переоделись обратно в доспехи: на глазах у Галка старшая выкатывается из пыли кувырком, присаживается на корточки, чтобы вновь оттолкнуться. Белая форма на ней местами красна от крови.

— Сука! — орет Сид, непонятно к кому обращаясь. 

За оседающей пылью проступает силуэт человека: юная девушка. Кажется, на ней платье монастырской послушницы, волосы разделены на два хвоста, перекинутые на грудь. 

Девушка оборачивается, и Галк видит ее глаза. Ярко-желтые, цвета расплавленного янтаря. Послушница улыбается.

Сид прыгает ему на спину, и Галк валится в своем доспехе, как груда железного лома, больно прикусывает язык. А над головой у него простирается лента, вся из костяных шипов, наросших на гибком щупальце. Щупальце подрагивает, костяные пластины наслаиваются друг на друга. Мгновение — и втягиваются обратно в плечо девушки. И лента снова выстреливает, на этот раз навстречу летящей к ней Миате. Быстро изгибается, подрезает какого-то замешкавшегося беглеца. Галк видит, как шлепается на мостовую воющий обрубок, только что бывший цельным человеком. 

— Блядь! — шепчет Сид, шумно дышит. 

Скрежет, и звон, и крики, и ругань… Галк хватает Сида за шиворот, вздергивает на ноги. Уходить надо… И надо помочь.

Сид кивает.

Кажется: все будет просто, один побежит на виду и уйдет вправо, другой влево, так, чтобы острые ленты — блядь, ленты! — не расчиркали пополам… — блядь, пополам! — … но все не так, щупальце виляет, стелется по земле, и спасая голени, Галк прыгает, валится… 

И над головой у него рассыпается ворох искр.

Старшая из клеймор стоит, напружинив дрожащие ноги, сдерживая мечом рвущийся к Галку щуп, и Галк видит ее безобразно деформированное лицо, желтый огонь глаз. Сид, метнувшись сбоку, остервенело кромсает ленту кинжалом, Галк поднимается и обрушивается на щупальце со всей своей силой, надрубая его до половины, но настоящей пользы так и не приносит. Рядом с таким чудовищем они все бесполезны и жалки… 

Кроме Миаты.

Девочка в белой одежде разбегается, взлетает над головой "послушницы", та вскидывает лицо, улыбается… и голова с двумя длинными хвостиками падает на брусчатку и еще долго катится, брызгая кровью цвета ежевики и посверкивая осколком кости в шее. Миата по-деловому сгоняет кровь с клинка двумя пальцами, вкладывает меч в петлю за спиной, оглядывается… куксится и снова топчется, как потерянная.

Галк валится спиной на обломок какой-то колонны, снимает шлем, вытирает мокрое, как из бани, лицо.

— Стар я уже для такой хуеты, — говорит он. — Ох, стар. 

Повернув голову, он глядит, как Сид подает руку старшей из клеймор.

*

— Капитан просит вас подождать до завтра, — раздевшись до пояса, Галк морщится, разглядывая с помощью двух осколков зеркала покрытую кровоподтеками спину. Маленькая Миата сидит на табурете, поджав одну ногу, ритмично раскачивается взад-вперед. Пол в караулке истоптан солдатскими сапогами. Над недоеденными ломтями арбузов вьются мухи. Все еще пахнет чесноком ободранный жареный поросенок. Из опрокинутой кружки на стол натекла густая винная лужа.

— Вас хотят чествовать прилюдно.  
— Это неудобно, — испуганно говорит клеймор Кларисса (Галк наконец выспросил, как ее зовут) из соседней комнаты, где они с Сидом собирают тарелки и чашки после скоропалительной пьянки, устроенной городскими стражами над трупом чудовища. — Мы свое дело сделали и уйдем.

— Неудобно штаны через голову надевать. А вы наши спасительницы, избавительницы от… Это что, блядь, вообще такое было?  
— Пробужденная клеймор, — говорит со своей табуретки Миата, не поднимая головы. Галк замирает с куском зеркала в руках.  
— Это бывшая клеймор. Полукровка, в которой плоть йома победила дух человека, — тихо говорит Кларисса, стоя в дверях. 

Плечи ее опущены, форма подрана и местами запеклась кровью. — Потому это горькая победа. Должно быть, она давно уже пробудилась и пришла сюда, в Рабону… Жила при монастыре… И иногда убивала людей. Сколько человек пропадает в Рабоне в неделю?

Галк издает неопределенный звук.

— Если не много, то, должно быть, она ходила кормиться в Тулузу через подземные ходы… — продолжает рассуждать Кларисса. — Она была сильной. А значит, всегда голодной. 

"Бедный отец Винсент, — думает Галк. — Одна из его сирот оказалась чудовищем. Надеюсь, переживет".

Он медленно, с наслаждением умывается над рукомойником, фыркает, смывая с лица кровь, грязь и пот. Потом вспоминает кое о чем и спрашивает в сторону соседней комнаты:

— А зачем ей понадобилось убивать отца Родо? Если она даже не сожрала ноги?  
— Не знаю, — как-то скомкано отвечает оттуда клеймор. — Может, он ей не нравился… Совсем… не… нравился… 

Слышен плеск упущенной в таз миски, звук, с которым по деревянному полу едет ножка стола. 

Галк косится на замершую Миату, делает шаг в сторону приоткрытой двери. 

Клеймор Кларисса сидит на столе, неуклюже вцепившись в край и зажмурив глаза. Заходящее солнце в окне окрашивает ее волосы в красно-рыжий. На глазах у Галка втиснувшийся между ее бедер Сид наклоняется, сдвигает в сторону ворот форменной робы, забирает в рот сосок округлой бело-розовой груди и сосредоточенно ласкает губами, и глаза у него тоже закрыты, а лицо такое, будто он пробует самый вкусный на свете фрукт.

Руки у Сида красные от горячей воды, с брошенной тряпки капает на пол пена мыльного корня.

— Я кого-то заставлю тут драить полы языком, — говорит Галк, и когда оба отшатываются друг от друга, плотно закрывает дверь. И, поворачиваясь к Миате, пожимает плечами. 

*

Клеймор ночуют на лежаке в караулке.

Где-то за час до полуночи Галк просыпается: показалось, скрипнули половицы, прошелестели мимо шаги босых ног. Сид, прикорнувший за столом сидя, положив голову на руки, исчез, но его сапоги по-прежнему стоят в углу.

Галк смотрит на лежак: Миата не спит. Напряженно прислушивается к звукам в соседней комнате. Место рядом с ней пусто.

— Эй, — громко говорит он, не заботясь о солидарности. — Быстро свалили оттуда.

Дверь хлопает, Миата вскакивает в своей постели, как ярмарочный попрыгунчик, но они проскальзывают мимо, разгоряченные и пристыженные — даже Сид, ебучий боже, даже Сид — и почти выбегают на улицу. Галк немного завидует им и изрядно жалеет обоих. 

— Спи, солдатик, — говорит он буравящей взглядом дверь Миате. — Она взрослая, и он взрослый. Они пошли подышать свежим воздухом. Скоро придут.   
— Они трахаются, — четко выговаривает Миата тонким детским голосом и продолжает, словно повторяя зазубренный урок: — Убивать людей нельзя. А то я бы… Я бы…   
По ее лицу текут кажущиеся совсем серебряными слезы.

*

Колокол отбивает и полночь, и первый, и второй час, а Галк вертится на казенной лежанке, изнемогает от духоты, ярости и неловкости, глядя на скорчившуюся на тюфяке маленькую фигурку, как вдруг Миата снова садится в постели, и глаза ее горят желтым светом.

— Спи, девочка, — начинает опять Галк, но Миата вскрикиват, дрожа от возбуждения:  
— Сука! — и взвивается на ноги, и от ее отчаянного крика звенят давно не мытые стекла в оконных рамах. — Живая!   
— Кто? — рявкает Галк, хватаясь за ножны. Он не паникер, но какая-то часть мозга стражника, ответственная за дурные предчувствия, — что-то вроде горошины в голове, как он иногда думает — разрастается в нем до размеров яблока и подмигивает ярко, как фонарь над рабонским борделем.

— Жи-ва-а-я! — почти воет клеймор. Впрыгивает в сапоги и пинком распахивает перед собой дверь. Выскакивает на мостовую, в темную жаркую ночь, бежит, наклоняясь к земле низко, как гончая. Галк с матами вываливается следом, на ходу застегивая наручи.

Ему не надо гадать, куда держать путь, потому что в районе восточной стены в небе над городом пляшет что-то громоздкое, заслоняя августовские звезды. Туда, сломя голову, спешит Миата — к воротам, ведущим на мост, у которого они впервые встретились. Пока не слышно ни шума погрома, ни криков людей, но… 

Галк бежит за подкреплением.

*

Когда они входят в ворота, она уже ждет. 

Та самая девушка в платье послушницы — только сейчас на ней ничего нет, и ее нагота, незрелая и неуместная, не внушает ни похоти, ни презрения, ни гнева — только томительное предчувствие и тягучий ужас. 

Темно. Два факела, воткнутые у перил моста, дают света на пару шагов, все остальное — мост, ров, арка за ними — тонут во мраке.

Чудовище шевелит длинными лентами щупалец, растущими из плеч, и костяные пластины на них испускают предупреждающий стрекот — точно гремучие кольца на хвосте у песчаной змеи.

— Вот они, бравые стражники, — говорит оно, склоняя на бок голову с аккуратной челкой над золотыми глазами. Хвостики русых волос рассыпаются по плоской груди. — Потные мужики на страже закона Рабоны. Вырядились в железо, надулись вином и думают, что имеют право решать, кому можно, а кому нельзя заходить в Святой город. Правда же, отче?

"Вот оно, — почти спокойно думает Галк. — То дерьмо, в котором ты рано или поздно вымажешься, если каждый день в этом сраном августе твоя работа связана с насилием, кражами, трупами… "

В темноте возле арочки, символизирующей крайнюю точку благословенных рабонских земель, намечается шевеление.

— Pax vobiscum, дети моей церкви, — и отец Винсент выходит из темноты, сложив руки, как для благословения. 

Сраная горошинка в голове у стражника Галка увеличивается до размера тыквы и гудит, как Патер, великий колокол. Он ищет лицо Сида в рядах стражи. И не находит.

— Вы, отче, за каким хреном вышли? — говорит за спиной Галка капитан Ганес. — Или вы, прости господи, йома?   
— Не йома, сын мой, — говорит отец Винсент, светло улыбаясь. — Увы, мне отказано в чуде слияния с сильнейшей из плоти. Пока я лишь опекун чудеснейшего из господних созданий — Европы.

Девчонка улыбается, лениво позевывая.

"Она его ученица, — думает Галк. — Его сиротка, его любимица… Его нелюдь".

"Блядский потрох, да ведь он от жары совсем ебнулся".

— Эй, почему ты живая? — медленно говорит он. — Я видел, как тебе отсекли голову. Йома без головы не живут.

Она улыбается ему, как идиоту.

— Это потому, что я-то не йома, старый дурак.

"Чудеснейшее создание".

— Создание-охуевание, — говорит у Галка за спиной капитан. — Должна же быть у тебя слабость. Давайте, ребята!

Они нападают одновременно — на нее обрушивается град копий и стрел, на них — ее щупальца. Побеждает она.

— Решили, что вы в безопасности в этих доспехах? — кричит она. — Да вы для меня — на один зуб! Я вас поглощу прямо в них. Мне так больше нравится — с хрустом!

Мимо упавшего Галка проносится бультерьер. Так ему кажется в первое мгновение. Потом-то он понимает, что вот это вот, злющее, остервенело бросающееся на Европу белое пятнышко — Миата.

Европа лениво отбивает ее раз за разом. Становится видно, как же она на самом деле сильна.

— Эй, отдохни, — она сбивает Миату на землю. — Кретинка безмозглая! Мешаешься тут! Я уже хочу есть!

И Галк понимает: мир изменился.

— Отче! — ревет он, встав на колени и опираясь на меч. — Слушайте, я вас понял. Вы ищите совершенства в слиянии с нелюдью, она вас использует, оба довольны. Я даже понимаю, зачем она ебнула для вас отца Родо: мало нашлось бы на свете людей, не хотевших его ебнуть. Но скажите, зачем вы велели ей бросить его на мост? Что это обозначало?

— Гармонию, сын мой. 

Отец Винсент на мосту садится на камушек, пригибается, когда рядом свищет очередное щупальце, чтобы не зацепило.

— Гармонию человеческой и нечеловеческой плоти. Разве в прошлый раз это было не прекрасно?..  
— Галк! — кричит капитан откуда-то из-под моста. — Что ты с ним разговариваешь! Заруби говнюка и дело с концом! Давайте, ребята! Второй залп!

Галк смотрит — и видит, как рот отца Винсента открывается, а улыбающиеся губы шевелятся, складывая звуки в слова, которые будто накрывают весь мир вокруг ватным одеялом:

— … сейчас все не так хорошо. Хотите взглянуть, что у нас получилось?  
— Галк! — кричит капитан.  
— Да сил моих нет, сучка мелкая, — произносит где-то наверху голос Европы. — Ты дождалась. Я тебя уебу, как ту, другую!  
— Галк!..

*

Галк входит на мост.

Он идет и не чувствует ни рук, ни ног, ни веса доспехов, и голова у него — ватная, и где-то внутри этой ваты свербит боль, боль в той самой части мозга стражника, отвечающей за предчувствие.

Они лежат на камнях, ровно посередине моста (Сиду стукнуло двадцать три, думает Галк), головами в разные стороны, он — к воротам Рабоны, она — к землям Тулуза, тихие такие, и бескровные лица их безмятежны, а глаза широко открыты, и руки Сида накрывают руки Клариссы. Лежат вальтом, думает Галк, как фигуры, намалеванные на замусоленных картах в караулке, ну точно как валет и дама, очень похоже, тем более, ниже пояса-то у них ничего нет, и тела их, обрубленные до талии, аккуратно уложены вплотную друг к другу, и зеленая рубашка Сида, и белая клейморская форма соприкасаются по одной линии, и лужа крови, натекшая под них на булыжники моста, одного цвета — красная. 

Галк сгибается пополам и его бурно рвет, всухую, одной только желчью. 

— Тупые, — хохочет где-то над ним голос Европы, полностью обернувшейся чудищем с круглой костяной головой и двумя ухмыляющимися алыми ртами, — тупые девки, ходили себе по Рабоне, обожравшись пилюль, не чувствовали меня, а потом отрубили мне голову и поверили, ха-ха-ха, мы со святым отцом долго хохотали, он припрятал мою голову в туннеле, а ночью я ожила, отрастила себе все обратно. И сразу пришла за той рыжей, а они были так заняты друг другом, так увлечены и беззащитны, не смогли ни убежать, ни отбиться, и мы с отче подумали: пусть и в смерти будут вместе!

— И тебя, мелкая дрянь, я похороню, а потом пойду по улицам Рабоны, потому что я — высшее существо, дар господень, и я очень, очень голодна!

— Я ее слегка боюсь, — делится с Галком улыбающийся отец Винсент.

Галк поднимает голову, вытирает рвоту предплечьем и тянется за мечом.

— Я… 

*

— … убью, — договаривает позади него ломкий голос.

Против воли Галк оборачивается. Миата, с головы до ног в крови, с вывернутыми, как у сломанной куклы, руками и ногами, стоит у него за спиной, глядя на мост. Слезы вычерчивают светлые дорожки на ее грязном детском лице.

Надо подойти, думает Галк, закрыть глаза, не позволить смотреть, но лицо Миаты уже меняется, удлиняется, вытягивается вперед. Плоть вспухает, щетинится наростами, кожу рвут прорастающие изнутри перья, мышцы лопаются, кости трещат. На булыжники падают несколько тяжелых, свитых кольцами чешуйчатых хвостов. С шелестом разворачиваются парные ряды крыльев. 

Миата возносится вверх — обрывки клейморской формы падают под ноги Галку, и он смутно видит покачивающуюся наверху фигурку в позе деревянной русалки на носу корабля. А кораблем служит новое тело — огромное, жуткое… великолепное.

Перестает хохотать подпрыгивающая в воздухе над мостом сучка Европа. Ее трещотки испуганно обвисают.

— Она совершенство, — блеет отец Винсент, глядя на возвышающуюся над Галком Миату. — Идеальное соединение плоти йома и человеческого те… 

Миата деликатно наклоняется вниз, и одна из пар ее челюстей зависает над головой святого отца и схлопывается с щелчком, обрывая его на полуслове.

— Клеймор нельзя убивать людей, — говорит она незнакомым, тягучим, взрослым голосом. Скользит мимо застывшего Галка, мимо тел на мосту. Скользит к Европе. 

— А пробудившейся клеймор — можно.

*

Солнце встает над горами, медленно движется над каменным городом, сочащимся красной мякотью, как треснувший арбуз.

Август в Рабоне — время жары, время жатвы и смерти.


End file.
